The Mysterious Girl
by Lizzy the kitty
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl gets attacked by a monster and one of the boys come and save her? Will they fall in love or will someone tear them apart? This happens when Gray, Natsu and the others are 10. Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**_The Mysterious Girl_**

_Prologue _

_Normal Pov_

A small girl raced through the forest as fast as her small legs could take her, she felt the monster race behind her and she tried to use her magic but she was to tired and she couldn't use her magic properly yet. She approached a town with a large building in the centre of it, she continued running her eyes wide with fear and she screamed as the monster managed to stop her with its magic. "Help me someone please!" She cried as she struggled against the magic but she just couldn't move. She spotted a small boy with dark grey hair run towards her. "Ice make floor!" The boy yelled as he ran between her and the monster, she watched as the ground between the boy and monster froze solid and the monsters feet were also now froze to the floor. The magic grip on her released and she fell to the floor feeling faint. They grey haired boy and monster fought for a while before a man and two girls ran over to them, she looked over at them and noticed that they all had white hair. The small boy with grey hair ran over to the unknown girl reaching out to her. "MOVE OUT THE WAY!" He yelled before watching a yellow streak of light come down on her, making her body shake viciously as it made her glow as the lightning struck her. She let out an ear piercing screech before dropping to the floor unconscious and twitching slightly. "NO!" The small boy yelled in anger as he spun around and raced towards the monster, the white haired boy running towards him and the monster to help. "ICE MAKE, LANCE!" He screamed as he attacked the monster as the two girls ran over to tend the unknown girl. The white haired man ran over to his small male friend and help him land blows on the monster until it finally raced away. The small boy looked at the unconscious girl that had a pained look still on her face, he instantly felt guilty for the strike of lightning hitting her.

"It's not your fault Gray, don't blame yourself. Let's just get her to the guild and see if master can help her." The white haired man said to the small male named Gray. _Gray, so that's his name… _The girl thought as she became conscious again, she let out a small groan of pain as the older of the two girls pressed parts of her legs and arms to see if any bones were broken. "Mira, be careful. She is awake." The older male said to them as they walked over. "Oh, I'm sorry." Mira said to her as she moved a strand of white hair from in front of the girls face. Gray ran over and sat beside her and held her gently. "I'm sorry." He said holding back his tears as he looked at her. "It's… O-okay….Gray." She said softly as she let out a whimper of pain. Gray looked at her surprised she knew his name but didn't do anything about it. "What's your name?" He asked as the other male picked her up and began walking to the guild with the others beside them. "It's R…." She started before letting out a scream as the power from before sped her heart and body up sending her into a fit. They ran through the town towards the large building in the centre of it. She had calmed by the time they got near it and they slowed their pace once again. "I'm sorry Elfman… I should have moved her out the way before the monster struck her with its magic." Gray said looking at the floor, the girls far behind because they were giving them some room. "It's not your fault Gray, no one would have seen it coming." Elfman said to him, going to rest his hand on the boys' shoulder but he slapped it out the way before he could. "Don't touch me." Gray snapped at his older friend, he felt like it was his fault that she was injured this badly. The girls soon caught up with them and looked at Elfman. "Once we get to the guild, master and I will take care of her." Mira said, the other girl staying quiet before going to hold his hand and managing to keep it locked with his as they got back to the guild. Gray looked at the girl. "Lissana, you know I don't like people touching me." Gray said but never let go, he looked up at the unknown girl but she was unconscious once again. Gray smashed the guild doors open making all the attention go to them as the doors slammed into the walls.

He held Lissana's hand still and looked at everyone. "Hey! Ice breath! Come fight me." A boy with salmon coloured hair ordered as he raced over, the boys' hands were soon engulfed in bright flames. Gray growled and threw him into the wall using his Ice magic. "Not now Natsu." He snapped as he stormed past, the guild stayed quiet as they watched him. "Hey Gramps, we need your help!" Gray called. Mira walked over to a red headed girl and said something into her ear, the girl nodded and walked up the stairs up to the second floor and knocked on the door to a small room. She said something and walked back down the stairs with a small, old man following behind her.  
"What is it my child?" The man asked looking over at Elfman, Gray, Lissana and the small unknown girl in Elfman's arms.  
"Who is this, Elfman?" Gramps asked, Elfman was about to speak but got cut off by Gray.  
"We don't know but she needs help, she got hurt because I didn't save her in time." Gray said quickly, making it sound like it was his fault that she was hurt even worse than she was before.  
"Elfman, get her into the infirmary. Mira come with me, we'll see what we can do for her." Makarov told them before walking towards the back of the guild. Elfman held the girl in his arms still and walked after Makarov and Mira followed behind him. Makarov turned around and looked at the boy. "Gray, you should stay here." He told Gray. Gray looked at him angrily but knew better than to _argue _with Makarov. He sighed and nodded before walking to a table where no one was sitting which was placed in the corner of the guild. A small blue haired girl walked over to him and sat in the seat beside him a small smile on her face.  
"Hey Gray, I see you and Lis are getting pretty close." She said with a small giggle. Gray shrugged and frowned still, looking at the table.  
"I don't like her that way, plus I hate people touching me." He said not looking up. She sighed and looked at him.  
"What's wrong Gray? You are usually ready for a fight with Natsu but today you hit him into a wall." She said worried. She and Gray were great friends because they joined that guild at around about the same time.  
"I let her get hurt, the monster should have struck me instead of her because she was hurt before and that made her even more." Gray said finally looking at her after a few moments.  
"Don't blame yourself Gray." She told him hugging him softly. He sighed and looked at her as she hugged him. "Things happen for a reason, and no one knows what will happen or even when it will happen. Only people with that rare type of magic can do that and even then, they aren't one-hundred percent sure." The blue haired girl told him, hugging him still.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Levy but I'm going to stay near her to make sure nothing will happen to her… But I guess eventually I will have to get some money to pay for food and things." Gray said as he hugged her back and then stood up, walking towards the doors of the infirmary. Elfman, Makarov and Mira walked out as he got to the doors.  
"How is she?" Gray asked the guild master worriedly.  
"She will live but she is in a coma and might never wake up but she is a strong kid and will surely wake up." Makarov said with a sad gaze as he looked at the small boy who he treated as his own son. Gray nodded and walked inside the room. He sat down beside her bed and held her hand, for some reason needing the comfort of her and that was by holding her warm hand which helped him know she hadn't left this world. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I should have made you move back out the way of the monster so you wouldn't get hurt." Gray said finally letting a tear slide down his cheek. "I don't even know your name." He mumbled, watching her chest rise and fall slowly, afraid that it would stop moving as soon as he turned away. He heard the guild doors slam into the walls as they were opened with a great force.  
"Have any of you seen a small girl with a light red dress on come through town? I'm looking for her." The man yelled to them all looking at each of them.  
"If we have seen her what do you want with her?" The red headed girl said glaring at the man.  
"She is my daughter, Erza." He said bluntly knowing the red head said.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked surprised. He chuckled and smiled at her not replying. In the infirmary Gray still held the girls' bandaged hand in his own looking at her still, he heard them talking still and decided to go outside to look.

"I'll be back soon, I just want to know what is happening and why that man is looking for you and then I will stay with you until you wake up." Gray said softly as he let go of her hand gently. He made a promise to her and himself that he would stay with her. He slowly walked out of the room and into the main part of the guild. He looked at the man who had spoken before and saw him being held up by the older members of the guild and even Ezra had her sword drawn pointing at him. The man struggled against them and Gray watched him, he seemed familiar but Gray just couldn't figure out from where he knew this man.

"Ice dragon, roar!" He yelled as he spat out ice at all of them, Gray quickly used his magic to stop the ice from hitting himself and then realised the man wasn't trying to hurt anybody he was just trying to make them let go of him. "I need to find my daughter." He snapped at them as they all began standing up shakily. Erza looked angry and Gray knew that she would attack him.

"Who are you?" Gray questioned as he stepped forward and stood close to the, about an arm's length distance between them.  
"You really don't remember me Gray, well I guess that is my fault for going away for a few years still, after sending you here." He said with a sigh as he looked at them. "I am Phoenix, nice to see you all again and nice to meet you new people." He said. Gray's eyes widened and he looked at Phoenix surprised.  
"Phoenix?" He said eyes wide, he hadn't seen him for 3 years and was surprised to see him here. He remembered Phoenix taking him under his wing when Ur had died, Phoenix trained Gray for years before his job got to dangerous and Gray had to go join fairytail. Some of the new guild members still glared at him but quickly all the older guild members remembered. "It's good to see you again Phoenix." A man said as he stepped forward and looked at his old friend. "Hey Gildart's." Phoenix said with a chuckle smiling at his friend.  
"That's a name I haven't heard in years." Makarov said as he walked out of his office and over to the large group. They made a gap between them and Phoenix, Makarov's eyes went wide as he looked at Phoenix. "It's been a while my son." He said as he walked close to him and stood next to Gray, in front of his son.  
"SON?!" The guild all yelled in sync. Phoenix chuckled and ignored the guild.  
"My 15 year mission was easier than I thought it would be. I also see you met one of my pupils and now you have met my daughter." He said looking at Gray and then back at his father.  
"Is she really your daughter?" Makarov asked, he knew his son was a lot like him and liked taking people under his wing and teach them just like he did. Phoenix sighed and shook his head.  
"No… Not technically. While on my mission I took a side job so I could get more money for food and stuff for kids I meet along the way, one of my side jobs was babysitting. I had to babysit the daughter of a slightly rich family and she was the child I had to babysit. Before I did the job I got paid a large amount of money and they said they would be back later that night. At 6pm that night they never came and she was still with me by the next morning so we went to her house and they had packed up and left. She was only one year old so she can't remember her real brothers and sisters or her parents so I adopted her, she doesn't know yet though." Phoenix told them all knowing that they wouldn't judge her because most of them were also like her. Lissana smirked and then quickly smiled sweetly as Gray looked at her. She knew that she would now be able to use this against her eventually, she walked over to Gray once again and gave him a hug.  
"Let go Lissana, I'm going to check on the new girl." Gray said trying to pull her off but she just wouldn't let go of him. He sighed starting to get annoyed with her.  
"Let's go on a job with someone Gray." She said smiling innocently and Gray growled slightly.  
"I said No Lissana, I am staying with her until she wakes up. I promised her that." He snapped shoving her off of him and then walking off.  
"Hey Gray!" She started but getting cut off by Phoenix who stood in front of her.  
"Leave him alone right now, he wants peace because he blames it on himself so give him some space." Phoenix said before walking off towards the bar with Gildart's to get some food and a beer or another kind of drink.  
"What is her name my boy?" Makarov asked following behind his son.  
"Oh, her name? She doesn't have one. So I call her Yuki." He said as he ordered what he wanted and so did Gildart's. Gray walked into the infirmary once again and smiled slightly, slightly more relaxed now, knowing that she is breathing. He sat down for hours, Levy bringing him food every now and again so he wouldn't be hungry or thirsty. Levy walked into the room and walked over to Gray and Yuki, she smiled as she noticed Gray finally sleeping peacefully still holding Yuki's hand in his own. She put the food and water down on the table beside them and walked back out quietly, letting them sleep in peace…

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked my new story, it took me a while and I should update every month with this story because I'm trying to do 2000 words a chapter for this so it'll take me longer to do. Please Read and Review so I know if you all like it, bye for now**

**~Ravey out**


	2. Author's Note

**I apologise to everyone who is waiting for my newest updates but my laptop broke so I lost all my stories and also the next chapters of this story. I will try and rewrite the next chapters for them as fast as I can but without my laptop i wont be able to write them until i go to school. So it might take a while unless i fix my laptop**

**Sorry Guys .**

**Bye for now ~ Raven**


End file.
